ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bulls in the Bronx
This is an episode of Ben 10 Cosmic Power, a series made by Santi10. Please do NOT edit unless I tell you to, and enjoy! I hope you like it! n.n Story At Mr.Smoothies Ben: Slurp!! *is drinking a Smoothie* Gwen: Ben, stop making noises! *giggles* Ben: Slurppp!! Gwen: Alright then... Ben: *puts the glass on the table* So, what do you guys want to do? Gwen: I don't know, what about you Kevin? Kevin: *shrugs* I think maybe we c--- Ben: What is that!? Gwen: A ship! And it's landing! Ben: Ugh. *throws the Smoothie in a trashcan* IT'S HERO TIME! *smashes his Ultimatrix* Kevin: *absorbs the ground* Element-Madness: ELEMENT-MADNESS! Oh yeah baby, a new one! Gwen: THE SHIP IS LANDING ON YOU, BEN! GET OFF! Element-Madness: Oh dang. Element-Madness gets off of the ship's landing area. Element-Madness: Do those guys even know how to drive that? Kevin: Of course, they missed their target though. *fakes a tear* Element-Madness: Thanks Kevin. Gwen: Will you guys cut it out? Element-Madness and Kevin: Sorry. The ship door opens, revealing previous episode's cloaked boy. Cloaked boy *as he takes off his cloak*: Hey. Element-Madness: Um...Yeah, hello. Cloaked boy: Nice alien. *moves his hand, which makes Element-Madness become Ben* Ben: Man! Cloaked boy: *shrugs* I'm Jack. Gwen: *twitches* His...His... *points at his wrists* Jack: *looks at the scars* I know. *moves his hand, which makes Gwen's sleeves go up, revealing scars too* Ben: What did you do?! Jack: Nothing. She did that. Gwen: I'll...I'll explain you later, alright? Ben: *transforms onto Water Hazard* Jack: *creates a cyan transparent wall which protects him from water* Water Hazard: That's cheating! Previous episode's cloaked girl gets out of the ship too. Jack: Hey doll face. *grins* Cloaked girl: *blushes* Don't call me like that! *roughly kisses him* Water Hazard: Um, guys...Do you mind doing that somewhere else? Did you just need to park right here and do that right here? Cloaked girl: *moves her hand making Water Hazard become Ben again* Ben: Are you guys serious? Jack: *clears throat* Sorry, Alyssa has always--- Alyssa: You started! By the way why are you just calling me by my name now? Jack and Ben: #couplesstruggles...Hey! That's what I wanted to say! No you didn't! Jack: *sighs* So. We're just here to have fun. Sorry if it bothers you, but you can't do anything about it. Kevin: Why not? Are you gonna kill us or something? Jack: Seriously? Killing you? Nah. At least not yet. And it depends on how you act. Kevin: Can you be clear for a second? You're worse than Tennyson! Jack: Cry me a river. Alyssa: Just let us be and it'll be fine. If you don't, there will be consequences. Characters Heroes *Ben *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Jack *Alyssa Used aliens *Element-Madness (debut and cameo) * Water Hazard (debut in the series) Trivia * The cuts on Jack, Gwen and Alyssa's forearms might be one of depression's side-effects (more infos on Wikipedia). Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Cosmic Power